1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brushless motor and a brushless type fan motor including a rotor having a magnet and a stator having a coil facing the rotor, and an electronic device comprising the brushless type fan motor.
2. Related Background of the Invention
A fan motor described in Patent Document 1 shown below has been known as a conventional technology in this field. This fan motor including a rotor having a magnet and a stator having a coil, and a wind is generated by vanes provided on the rotor. This fan motor has a rising portion formed by protruding a portion of a frame toward a rotor side. A proposal has been made to control a stop position of the rotor by an attraction between the rising portion and magnet so that the rotor should not stop at a dead point.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11-8951
However, only with the rising portion in the fan motor, the attraction between the magnet and the portion may not be sufficient and the stop position of the rotor may not be sufficiently controlled. If, in such a case, the rotor stops at a dead point, the rotor cannot be restarted. Thus, for this type of motor, reliable controllability of the stop position of the rotor has been demanded.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a brushless motor and a brushless type fan motor that can reliably control the stop position of the rotor, and an electronic device comprising the brushless type fan motor.